


Falling for you

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, fluff and puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: How many puns and one Race changed Spot.-----Did I write this whole thing calling fall autumn because I’m Australian, and then realise that this takes place in America and have to go back and change them all? yes. Yes, i did.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Spot never loved fall. 

Fall meant cold was coming, and Spot hated the cold. And Halloween was only fun if you got to dress up and go trick or treating, and Spot was never allowed to do any of that stuff. 

But then Race came along. And Race loved autumn. And, somehow, he began to make Spot love fall too. 

It started during their first fall together. In fact, they weren’t even together yet. Spot was over visiting Charlie, Race’s brother for a school project, and Jack and Race had walked in mid-argument.

“Race, if I wake in the morning to find those leaves all over my bedroom, I will kill you”

“Leaf me to my business Jack.”

It earned a full-blown snort from Spot, causing the two brothers who hadn’t realised Spot was over to turn and look at them, one with a big smile, and the other with a look of resigned disappointment.

“Please don’t encourage him.”

“Too late for that Jackie!” and with that, Race had run upstairs, Jack hot on his heels. 

When Spot looked up, Charlie sent him a knowing look but said nothing. 

A few days later Spot was back at the house, working on the project again when Race came down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Spot hadn’t even realised he was home. 

“Why don’t I be-leaf it! It’s the only person around here who appreciates my genius punnery!” Spot shot him a look of disbelief.

“Me?”

“Obviously you. And really, it’s quite unbe-leaf-able, that my brother refuses to give me your name.”

“I ain’t meddling in this Racer.”

“Stop getting in my way, Charlie. So do you have a name, or am I going to have to keep referring to you as the only person who appreciates my genius.”

Spot smiled. “I don’t know if I find it genius or just ridiculous.” Race let out a hmmph of annoyance as Charlie laughed. “But the name’s Spot.”

“Well, I hope I spot you around more.”

“Oh god Race get out” Charlie groaned. Race shot Spot a wink as he grabbed his glass and left the room. 

Race continued to throw leaf puns at Spot for the rest of the month when he came over to work on the project with Charlie. Eventually, the day before the project came up. And Charlie will deny it to this day, but he definitely purposefully left the two of them alone in the kitchen to “sort their goddamn shit out,” as Jack pointed out to them, years later.

“I can’t be-leaf this is the last time, I’ll ever see you.”

“Who says that has to be true,” Spot murmured leaning over to (finally) kiss Race. 

“I’ve fallen for you, Spot Conlon.” Spot fondly rolled his eyes at the pun, but replied just as sincerely,

“I’ve fallen for you to, Race”

Spot hated fall, but for the month of their anniversary, when Race showered him in whatever fall-related puns he had spent the month thinking up, Spot grew to love it a little more.


End file.
